When the Tables Turn
by Half-Winchester
Summary: Sakura is the best kept secret of the Sohma family. When she returns to the family, who will know who she really is? Bad at summaries, please read and review.
1. Fade Out

"How did that happen?" Akito asked softly.

Sakura slipped her bandaged wrist behind her back. "Nothing."

Akito's eyes flashed. "How did that happen?" He repeated.

Kyo tensed in the corner. Shigure looked away.

Akito gripped Sakura's shirt. "What happened?" He demanded fiercely.

Kyo started to step forward but stopped himself.

"You." Akito glared. "You did it."

"No," Sakura stated. "I fell."

Akito pushed Sakura against the wall fiercely. "Because of that monster? What happened?"

"It was just an accident."

Akito banged her against the wall. "Did you see him? Is that it? You saw the monster and he hurt you?"

Sakura shook her head.

Akito banged her head again. "He attacked you, that little monster!"

"NO!" Sakura shouted. "I made him show me, I wanted to see him!"

Akito let go. There was a long, deadly silence.

"Pack your things," Akito finally spoke.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Pack your things and meet me in the car."

Sakura turned and slowly ascended the stairs.

"How long?" Shigure asked once he was sure she was out of ear shot.

"You'll be lucky if you ever see her again."

Shigure stared at him. "Two."

"Five."

"Three."

"Fine," Akito replied. "Three years."

Kyo stared at Shigure angrily. "You're just gonna let him take her?" He shouted.

"Go upstairs." Shigure ordered.

Kyo ran up the stairs in a huff.

"How did this happen?"

"He wanted her to see. She wanted to know who he really was."

"Dammit, I did! If I thought she was in any danger with him, I would've stopped it!"

"Well then you obviously can't keep her if you don't see him as a threat." Akito turned around and walked out the door. "I expect her to be out here within the hour.


	2. Princess in a Tower

"That's all he ever wants," Sakura stated softly, staring at the wall as she packed her bag. "He wants to keep me locked up in that hell hole forever."

"Why go then?" Kyo asked, tossing her clothes in the bag angrily. "Me and You… We could run. Far away from here, where none of them could find us. " He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "We could forget all of this. And get away."

Sakura buried her face in his chest. "I didn't want it to end like this."

"I know…" Kyo squeezed her tightly. Both of them knew running was just a delusion. They never really could escape.

Sakura zipped her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "I'll see you… later…."

"I love you. And I always will."

She smiled slightly. "We'll see what happens."

She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Yuki stood quietly at the bottom of the stairs.

"Damn rat." Sakura nudged him.

Yuki let out a small smile. "I'll miss you, Kura." His voice cracked and his eyes began to water.

Sakura hugged him. "I'll miss you, too," She whispered in his ear.

Sakura walked to Shigure, who held open the door. "See you…"

"Love you, nii-san."

He smiled and watched her walk towards the car.

Sakura turned around. "I'm sorry, Shigure."

He shook his head. "No. I am."

Sakura half smiled. "You better not touch my room. If I come back and it's a disaster, I'm bunking with you."

"Sure thing."

Sakura slid into the backseat of the black car.

"Must good byes always be so important to you?" Akito asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Yes."

The car started.

"You won't be returning here. Not ever."

Sakura watched the house disappear. "I figured."

The ride continued in silence until they arrived at the main house.

Akito roughly lead her down the hallways.

"Pick one thing from your bag." He dropped it in front of her.

Sakura quickly grabbed a photo and shoved it in her pocket before he could see it.

Akito slid open the door. "Just as we left it."

He shoved her into the darkness.

She tumbled onto the cold floor as the door shut and locked.

Once she had heard Akito's steps fade away, she took out the one photo she had of Kyo.

"Please don't forget me…" And she cried in the only place she ever would.

Alone, in the darkness.


	3. Alone

Drip. Drip. Drip. The ever leaking sink was what counted the seconds. Drip. Drip. Drip.

The seconds burned into her, becoming minutes.

Minutes slowly became hours and hours slowly became days.

The days were empty. Wake up, always in darkness. Speak with Akito, eat with Akito. Alone again. Never crying, no more tears were left. The pain, aching but dull. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Lunch with Akito. Would not eat. Akito leaves, Hatori arrives and feeds her. Mid day is always the hardest for her, because there is too much left to live through.

Alone once more. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Dinner with Akito and Kureno. Won't eat again, not hungry. Akito forces food and drink down her throat. Kureno sits quietly, staring at an empty plate. He does not know what to do.

Sakura lies alone at night, with only a photo to comfort her.

Three years go by.

Drip. Drip. Drip.


	4. Forgotten Years

Then the screaming started.

She sat alone, curled in a ball on the floor. Alone again, alone with the drip drip, alone with an empty stomach, alone with a crestfallen heart.

And it hurt. Each drip pounded into her skull, and each second alone caused an aching in her chest.

Soon, there was no silence, only screams. Screams until her throat was dry and hoarse. Even then she didn't stop.

When people came to the house… They knew. They heard and they knew.

The kids, Hiro and Haru and Kisa and Yuki and Ren and Momiji and Kyo, they didn't know it was their friend. But they knew someone was there. That's why none of them liked the main house. When it was quiet and empty, all you heard was screaming. She'd scream, and Akito would yell, but she'd never quiet. She'd scream and Kureno would hold her, but still she didn't quiet. She'd scream and Hatori would lecture about her asthma and how it was only making things worse, and how everyone could hear, and she just wouldn't quiet.

Shigure heard it, and he screamed, too.

"Are you kidding me? What's wrong with you? What are you doing to her?"

Akito barely flinched, he just smiled and smiled.

She screams and screams and screams, and three years go by.

Kyo forgets. He was only fourteen when she had left, and he was angry. Every day, he was so exceedingly angry at everyone, for allowing these things to happen. At the whole idea of God being in charge, when he knew that all Akito was doing was hurting her. He was angry.

He is fifteen soon, and he is still angry. At the family, and the secret and the curse. Sometimes, he thinks of his friend, sometimes he doesn't. He's so angry he runs off into the mountains to train with the only man he ever saw as a father. Sakura is fifteen, she's still screaming for Kyo, still alone without him. Kyo doesn't know.

Kyo is sixteen, he is learnign to drive though he isn't in school, he's home schooled. Sakura doesn't learn anything but pain. Kyo learns nothing but anger. Kyo doesn't think of Sakura, only his anger at the Sohmas, the rat, the Zodiak, the whole wide world.

Kyo is seventeen, Sakura is seventeen. Kyo meets Tohru Honda. Sakura gets to see Hatori, Akito, Kureno, and the servants. Sakura feels insane. Kyo only feels angry.

Kyo has forgotten Sakura.


	5. Splatter Me Across The Walls

Shigure slammed the front door. "It is a waterfall out there!"

Yuki looked up. "Shigure, do you have anything scarier than this?" He gestured to the TV. He, Kyo and Tohru were huddled around the small screen, watching some black and white thriller.

"Oh? Yes, of course I'll just go change and pick one out for you."

"Thank you, Shigure!" Tohru called after him.

Shigure shut the door to his room and glanced at the calendar.

It had been three years.

After drying off and picking a terrifying film, he headed back out.

He tossed the DVD to Kyo. "How are you holding up?"

"What?" Kyo looked annoyed, putting the movie in. "I'm fine."

Shigure sighed. "Right."

Just then, there was a crack of thunder and the house went dark.

The three kids moaned, and Yuki stated, "And there goes the power."

xxXXxx

"You said three years, it's been three years. He's going to keep coming back until you let her go!" Hatori argued.

Akito ignored him and slammed the sliding door.

There was a silence aside from the steady rainfall that plagued to outside.

"Sakura?" Akito spotted her in a corner.

She was mindlessly dipping a small paintbrush in a paint tray. She would then flick it at the wall, and do it again over and over.

She glanced at Akito, her eyes glassy. "I could paint this wall all day. And no one would ever know."

"Yes. Black doesn't show up on black."

"Just like me... No one knows the difference."

"Right."

"That's why I broke the sink... Now you know the difference." Her voice was soft, but it sent chills down Akito's spine. When had she become so... Disturbed?

The sink was, in fact, broken. The faucet had been torn off, and no longer did it make any noise.

"No one knows." Sakura brought her finger to her lips and made a shushing sound.

Akito came closer. "Sakura..."

"No one!" She slammed a paint covered palm flat against the wall.

"You're painting in red," Akito replied bluntly. "It's all over everything."

Sakura laughed quietly. "Ruined."

Akito sat beside her as she chuckled darkly. "Yuki painted these walls- Wait." He grabbed her arm. "Is this blood?" The red was warm and slick along her skin.

Sakura laughed louder.

Akito pulled her towards him, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "Is this blood? What did you do?"

Sakura shook her head, cackling.

"Hatori! HATORI!" Akito held her in his lap, screaming. "Hatori!" His voice cracked. "What did you do, Sakura, why are you bleeding so much? HATORI!"

xxXXxx

"There, all patched up." Hatori stated softly, glancing at Sakura hesitantly.

Akito stood darkly in the doorway. "Get it out of here."

Hatori stared out the window, his hand still on Sakura. "You know where I'll take her."

"I don't care where. I don't want to see it anymore, get it out of here."

Hatori nodded. "Kura, let's go get your things."

Sakura stood and ran to the window. "Why isn't Kurie flying?"

"He's cleaning," Akito replied before disapearing.

Sakura turned around. "I want to see Nii-san."

Hatori nodded, taking her hand. "I'll call him while you pack."

"Okay." Sakura walked to the dark room and slid open the door.

Kureno knelt in the corner, scrubbing hard on the stains.

Hatori left.

"Kurie, I get to fly today." Sakura smiled, picking out her photo.

Kureno merely shook his head. "Not with those wings..."


End file.
